Talk:Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)/@comment-183.89.153.174-20170214045730/@comment-30522333-20170216141732
That's because the 30+ stars generation is from his QQQ brave chain. which you can also put in the catagory of ideal situation. Other wise, you're looking at a 16-18 stars from him, if you're always playing his Quick cards in position 2 and 3. Now if we apply this back to realistic situation, you'll see a pool of 17 stars with a party of star weigh of 205/98/100 or a ratio of 2/1/1 roughly. Add in the RNG of the card's inherit star weight, Fuma CAN and WILL steal stars. You really don't need Garden of Avalon to be stacked three times to make useable. Of course, if you do have 300% chain NP on Merlin, it would make life alot easier. Though Intinct + Sovereign is a good combo, it's also possible to do rotation between the two spells. Bringing back the party star weight formation, you're looking at 205/98/9 or a ratio of 23/11/1. You can simply either either use Intinct to increase your star pool by 14 stars, or you can use Sovereign and make the ratio into 1/11/1 or 23/1/1. Which of the 2 skill to use will depends on your card hand and some thinking, as well as consideration of your current battle situation. Also, the reason i use Ozy and Celo for this argument is because they themselves have high hit count on their Quick and Extra. They themselves can generate Stars on their own, and MHXA takes on the role of Star repelment which allow them to take all the stars back themselves. The golden line of required star pool in order to make things work with MHXA is just 18-25, rather than 30 or 40 stars when filing Fuma into the team. Now apply this golden line back to Merlin + Jalter, and you'll see the results. There's still the 80% atk buff on the MHXA as well being comepare to a 40% buffed Fuma, but I'll step back since you didn't reply to it. O, Skill seal are nice but there times where I rather have the enemy waste an action with low level buffs rather than trying to attack me. Sabotage is ok, and targetable dodge is great... but we also have Merlin and Jalter which both can use Invincability. The party and playstyle I recommend does not require MHXA to crit in anyway. In fact, the only one who should be landing the crit are the True DPS of the team (Cleo, Ozy, Jalter). That being said, MHXA NP generation are absurd when she lands critical and overkills, but a party based on that would be expensive (Mashu and Merlin, both with 2030), so I really don't want to recommend it at all. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFRm0BB_yaQ Though if your stand point is that "Saying 2030 is like saying 'she need merlin' so I won't really count that", then I can only raise my white flag. As for her being a competitor to Nigtingale, I agree. One offers buff and heal, while the other offers buffs and damage... it's like comparing a Marathon runner to a Short distance Sprinter. Also, very quick note - when I said she needs 2030, I actually meant MHXA equiping it herself. And it's not because I want her to land crits (well, she could at some point maybe), but for the other servants to use.